<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Are Not Alone In This Fight by artbyweb86</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495722">You Are Not Alone In This Fight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/artbyweb86/pseuds/artbyweb86'>artbyweb86</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Buck wants to help, Chris will be ok, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Conversations, Eddie is overwhelmed, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Procedures, Paperwork, Protective Evan "Buck" Buckley, Sick Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Worried Eddie Diaz, Worried Evan "Buck" Buckley, support system</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:20:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/artbyweb86/pseuds/artbyweb86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chris gets sick, Eddie is overwhelmed and is drowning in medical paperwork. Buck is there to help. He is always there to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christopher Diaz &amp; Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>301</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Are Not Alone In This Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am not in the medical field, so I tried to do a little research on CP in kids. I apologize if something isn't quite right with the medical jargon.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Buck parked at the station, he noticed Eddie’s car wasn’t there. He entered the building and couldn’t find his friend anywhere. He quickly changed and went up to the kitchen to find Bobby preparing lunch.</p><p>“Hey Bobby. Where is Eddie today?”</p><p>“He asked for a few personal days.”</p><p>“Strange, he didn’t mention anything to me.”</p><p>“Maybe something came up last minute.”</p><p>He nodded, wracking his brain. </p><p>Did Eddie mention something and he forgot?</p><p>He sent a quick text to Eddie, hoping to get an answer.</p><p>An odd feeling lingered in the back of his brain as the alarm sounded and they were off to a call. </p><p>At the end of shift, and no reply from Eddie, he quickly showered at the station, picked up dinner from their favorite restaurant, and made his way over to Eddie’s house.</p><p>His truck was in the driveway. Lights were on inside.</p><p>What was worrying, was that he could see his friend pacing in front of the dining room window, on the phone, face pinched.</p><p>He used his key to let himself in and the stressed voice of Eddie could be heard as he was pacing.</p><p>“No, don’t put me on hold again. I just want to talk to his doctor. No. Ahhh, shit.”</p><p>Buck entered the kitchen to put the food away, when he noticed folders and papers all over the counter. Notes scribbled on a note pad.</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Christopher</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Pain in legs<br/>
Fever<br/>
<strike>Seizure?</strike><br/>
Surgery - when, how long<br/>
Physical Therapy<br/>
After care - cost?<br/>
Follow-up<br/>
Braces?<br/>
Eye Doctor<br/>
New Glasses?<br/>
Follow up<br/>
Carla Availability<br/>
<strike>Buck? Too much to ask of</strike><br/>
Time off - ask for furlough/family leave/medical leave<br/>
</em>
</p><p>His heart took a dive to his stomach. Seizure. It was crossed out, so hopefully that meant something, but was no less worrying.</p><p>He sat and quietly stayed out of the way as Eddie continued pacing. If he realized Buck had come in, he didn’t acknowledge him.</p><p>“Hello? He won’t be in until Friday? Is there any way you can send him a message? Vacation. No, I understand. Can I leave my information? You already have it. Ok.”</p><p>Eddie hung up with a sigh and stared blankly at his phone.</p><p>Buck wordlessly got up and approached Eddie, making sure he was in view, should he lash out in surprise. He placed a hand on his shoulder, causing Eddie to flinch slightly, before sluggishly looking up to meet Buck’s eyes. </p><p>All he could see what defeat and sadness.</p><p>Without saying a word, he pulled Eddie into a hug, who clung onto his shirt as if it anchored him. </p><p>“It’s Ok, Eddie. I got you. He had a seizure?”</p><p>Eddie breathed out slowly. “Fuck. You saw that?”</p><p>“I didn’t mean to look, it was out with all these papers. Where is he now?”</p><p>“Forget it. I thought he was. He was in so much pain last night. He couldn’t get the words out. He had a high fever. He showed classic signs of one. I had to take him to the hospital. They ruled one out, brought his fever down, put him on pain meds and sent us home. I have to monitor him. He’s sleeping in his bed, comfortable right now.”</p><p>“You went to the hospital? Eddie, you should have called me. I would have come in a heartbeat to be at your side.”</p><p>Eddie was trembling in his arms.</p><p>“Oh my god, Eddie! Sit. You are about to pass out on me.”</p><p>He guided Eddie to the couch away from all the papers. Eddie continued to lean onto him. He wrapped his arms around his partner.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Buck. I couldn’t think straight. I had to make sure he was alright. Mi pequeño. Mi pequeño!”</p><p>“Shhh…it’s ok. I’m here.”</p><p>Eddie took a shuddered breath and leaned back on the couch. His hands pressed to his chest and stomach. Calming technique he had once said.</p><p>"Am I a terrible person, Buck?"</p><p>"What? No! Never! Why would you ever think that?"</p><p>"You've noticed Chris has been having more difficulty walking. I've tried to get more physical therapy sessions in. The doctor said he might need daily sessions soon. Surgery would be next if his pain and stiffness gets worse. I don't know what insurance will cover. I might have to take him out of school for a while. I won't be able to afford both. I wouldn't be able to get a tutor. I might have to take time off. Can't afford to do that either. Carla has been a great help, but i can't keep taking her way from her other clients. Mierda, now I know how Shannon felt. I wasn't there to help figure out all this stuff with her. He had multiple surgeries when I was away. You saw that big folder on the table. That was just in the first few years of his life. He's growing up and in pain. I don't know what to do. I don't know how to help him."</p><p>Eddie deflated even more into the couch, tears forming in the corners of his eyes, not willing to let them fall.</p><p>"Well, I'm here now, Eds. We can figure this out. You don't have to do this alone."</p><p>"I can't ask you to do that, Buck. You can't take more time off. You already lost so much time, with your leg and everything that happened after."</p><p>"If you think you can stop me from helping my little man, you are sorely mistaken, Diaz."</p><p>That earned a tired smile from Eddie, who just held out his hand and squeezed hard when he placed his hand over his.</p><p>They sat like that for a few minutes.</p><p>"How many days did you take off for personal days?"</p><p>"Just three days. Carla will take him if he still isn't feeling well. It seems to be taking longer for his pain to subside. Physical therapy seems to help after a bit. Warm baths too."</p><p>He nodded. He was already forming a text in head to take some time off. He would send it later to Bobby.</p><p>"Dad?"</p><p>They both quickly turned to see Chris standing in the hallway. He was leaning on his crutches, which seemed to be taking most of his weight away from his legs.</p><p>Eddie was about to get up, when he stopped him.</p><p>"I got him."</p><p>He walked up to Chris and crouched down so he was eye level.</p><p>"Hey Buddy. I heard you haven't been feeling well."</p><p>"I'm a little sore, but much better." He leaned into Buck and whispered. "I'm more worried about Dad. He was so sad last night. I could hear him fighting with people on the phone earlier."</p><p>Buck smiled and carefully picked Chris up, and sat him next to his dad. Eddie just pulled him into a hug. He ran a hand through his hair to get it out of his face.</p><p>"Your boy is worried about you."</p><p>"I'm sorry about the yelling. I am trying to figure out how to help you. People are very frustrating sometimes. I just wish I could stop your pain."</p><p>"Dad, it's all about growing up. Part of life. I'm sorry you got scared."</p><p>Eddie chuckled and gave his boy a light squeeze, emitting a little giggle from his boy. One of his most favorite sounds in the world.</p><p>"Are you guys hungry? I brought Mexican from the place you like. I just have to warm it up a little. Sit and I'll bring it out there."</p><p>Buck grabbed the food from the fridge and started preparing the plates and started heating them up. He glanced over at the couch to see Chris sitting in Eddie's lap now, facing him, and pressing his hands to his dad's face. Eddie reaching out and pretending he can't find his son. Giggles and whispers filling the once tense space. He quietly sent a text to Bobby.</p><p>He brought the food and set it on the table and they happily ate and talked about Chris's newest favorite show. They even put it on to watch. Normally they would play a video game, but everyone was tired and needed a quiet evening. Chris was nodding off and started leaning into Buck.</p><p>"I think it's bedtime for our Superman here."</p><p>Chris nodded. "Can you read me a bedtime story, Buck?"</p><p>"Sure! Let's go! Your father is on strict instructions to stay put and relax. Does the little man need pain meds?"</p><p>"No, not yet. In a couple hours. Will have to wake him up. Sorry bud."</p><p>He picked Chris up carefully and brought him into the bedroom. Helped him brush his teeth and since he was already in his pajamas, helped him into bed. He read through one book and was about to start another, when he heard light snoring.</p><p>Trying not to disturb the sleeping child, he moved off the bed and tiptoed out of the room. His phone buzzed and he checked the text. His plan was in motion. Smiling he made his way back to where Eddie was, still sitting on the couch. A little more relaxed, but his face still tense with emotion. He opened his eyes when he felt the couch cushion dip and Buck was leaning back, eyes closed, but smiling.</p><p>"You're happy."</p><p>"Yup, I asked Bobby for two weeks off. To help you. Said for you, that you can take as much time as you need."</p><p>Eddie sucked in a breath.</p><p>"Buck, I told you not to. I am more than capable of handling this. I just got overwhelmed is all. Besides, you love your job. I can't ask you to keep putting that aside."</p><p>"Edmundo Diaz. If that is what you think of me, then you don't know me at all. I would put Christopher above work. Anytime. All the time. If it meant helping you. I told you, hmff..."</p><p>Eddie's lips were on his.</p><p>Full of searching, hoping, wanting.</p><p>And as quickly he moved in, Eddie quickly moved away. Embarrassment reading all over his face.</p><p>"Shit. Shit. I'm sorry, Buck. Shit."</p><p>He hid his face in his hands.</p><p>"Eddie, it's OK. I feel the same way."</p><p>He peaked around his fingers. "Really?"</p><p>"Definitely. But I think we should maybe put this on hold, until we figure out Chris's situation first."</p><p>Eddie exhaled a deep breath and nodded. "You're right. Shit. I'm scared Buck. I don't know what I am going to do."</p><p>Buck pulled him into a hug and pressed a kiss to his temple.</p><p>"Hey, I'm here for you. If you need to get away for a couple days to recharge. Do that. I can start making calls to doctors and crap like that. I've sat on some of his pt sessions. I know a little on how to help him there. Bobby said Chim and Hen are willing to help with his other doctor appointments. I saw dentist and eye doctor on the list."</p><p>Tears were now falling down Eddie's cheeks.</p><p>"What did I do to deserve you, Buck? You can't be real."</p><p>"Oh, I am very real. Don't worry we are going to figure this out."</p><p>"I just want my boy to be healthy. When he hurts, I hurt."</p><p>He pressed a few more kisses to Eddie's head. "I get it. I really do."</p><p>"Will you stay with me?"</p><p>"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."</p><p>"Gracias, mi amor."</p><p>Buck pulled him into a kiss this time. One that was full of reassurance and hope. They pulled apart and leaned foreheads together, eyes searching each others.</p><p>"Wow, that was, wow. But what happened to putting that on hold?"</p><p>He just chuckled and pressed another quick peck to his lips.</p><p>"Just letting you know that I am here for you. Before you know it, we will making out like teenagers. You might get tired of me real quick."</p><p>"If that is what I have to look forward to, I doubt it."</p><p>They both laughed and sat back on the couch, hands entwined.</p><p>"Chris will be OK, Eds."</p><p>"Dios, eso espero. I really hope so."</p><p>He pressed a kiss to Eddie's palm.</p><p>"You are not alone in this fight. Never again."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>